Tiny
by Orpah
Summary: Hank often saves Janet from being crushed when she's in wasp form. What will she do when he's the one in danger?


This is a story. Surprise.

Enjoy!

Also, this is my first in this fandom, so constructive crit is greatly appreciated.

I don't own Avengers: Earth's Greatest Heroes!end/AN/

Maybe Hank had worried about her tiny form being squished, or dropped from a great height and hidden among the rubble many times. Janet knew she'd come pretty close to being squashed like a bug many times, and a lot of those times, Hank had been there to protect her.

She hadn't really considered the horror he must've felt, how protective he might have been when he saw her in danger.

But now she could fathom it, as the device Hank had gone crawling into with a myriad of ants exploded, and tiny ant corpses went flying past her, nearly colliding with her in her wasp form and sending her hurtling towards the wall behind her.

Horror gripped her, nearly freezing her in mid-flight. "Hank!"

There had been so many tiny forms dropping, he could be anywhere among them! The other avengers didn't seem to have noticed, in battle with the robots being directed by their foe. But they were stepping ever closer to the area where Hank could have fallen… And he hadn't gotten bigger yet.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Janet screamed, frantically trying to fly around and keep everyone away. The horrible feeling of a body crunching to death under an unsuspecting ally's shoe was the only thing filling her mind, as they thoughtlessly continued to clomp around on their huge feet.

He was somewhere, anywhere, and Janet flew in wild curves around the blast area, eyes straining to see his tiny red-clothed form. There was red, there was something-!

And there was Thor's huge foot, about to stomp it to oblivion! Janet didn't even know she was screaming as she powered up, sending the hugest blast she had ever sent into Thor's heel. Didn't he see?

Thor stumbled forward, and he was off and away from Hank- only it wasn't Hank, oh god, where was he? The piece of red-painted metal taunted her, and she turned away, frantically looking among the debris.

But they were stepping in it again, any one of them could kill him and not know the difference! The anger, fear, turned into a crackling energy in Janet's mind, and she howled, sending forth a large burst of energy towards Captain America this time, and then Black Panther.

"Stay away!" It seemed they were starting to notice, but her only goal was to keep them out until she found Hank. He couldn't die, he just couldn't! He was the main thing in her life, what she did so much of what she did for!

Thor stepped forward, starting, "Wasp, what is it-?"

He received a full blast to the face, as she screamed at him, "Stay back! I have to find him!"

A robot went reeling into the area, and that was when Janet went hysterical, blasting it incessantly. It couldn't crush Hank, not him, please not him! But it teetered, despite the onslaught, and with a crash, landed dead in the middle of the debris.

Janet shrieked, and still shrunk, flew down to it and tried to pull it off, mind in a crazy haze. "No! Hank! HANK!"

It was no use, and she cursed and screamed at it, but the fact was, it covered most of the area Hank probably fell in. Her energy began to give out as she pulled at it, and eventually, she sunk against it, sobbing hysterically. Hank…

She hadn't gotten to say she loved him, not one last time, this metal, soulless creature had taken that from her! The madman who created it had taken it from her!

There was no way to go on without him, how would she survive? All of Hank's faults were easily forgotten the torrent of emotion now striking her in the heart, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him, not ever, not now…

"Jan…"

The moan made her quiet down, as her ears pricked up. That was… Good god, that was Hank! She jumped to her feet, looking for where the sound had come from. Had it been her imagination? Her heart would shatter if that were true, she was sure…

But no, a human-shaped piece of red lay barely millimeters from the metal monster! She flew over as fast as a speeding hummingbird, and was by Hank's side in a moment.

"Hank! Hank, oh please say you're alright…" The quivering in her voice didn't seem to go unnoticed by Hank, as he smiled a bit.

"I'm alright, I just think that I hit the ground a little too hard," he murmured, gritting his teeth as he forced himself up and onto his elbows. Janet smiled, tears forming in her eyes once again. "Oh Hank, I thought- you know, the robot fell, and I thought it-"

"I'm fine, I just blacked out…" Hank seemed only really half-there, now that she thought about it. He reached up rather weakly towards his helmet, turning bigger and bigger until he reached normal size. Janet turned to normal size as well, immediately peeling back his mask to get a look at his face and check if he had a concussion.

"Let me help, I can get him to a place of healing quickly," Thor boomed from behind her, and she stepped aside, though the only thing she wanted to do was cling to Hank until he was better. But that obviously wouldn't help.

Thor lifted Hank, then rose into the air. Janet turned into her Wasp form to accompany him, but he gestured back towards the others, who were still battling the robots. "You must stay; they need your help."

If Janet had ever been inclined to throw a temper tantrum, now was the time. But then a little voice stopped her, reminding her of her responsibility. If she left, even though Hank was in capable hands, they would all be mad at her, wouldn't they? Besides… losing Thor would make them less likely to win.

Janet nodded, and flew back into the fray. Hank would be alright…

He had to be.

/AN/ So, any good? Should it be a two-shot? I'm just starting to get into the characters, so I don't know how well I'm portraying them, but I figured Jan would be the type to freak out if she thought Hank was about to be crushed. So yeah, hope you liked it.


End file.
